Bound by Blood
by Erin Weasley
Summary: Veronica loved Forks. She loved the cold and the trees and the rain. She had amazing friends and good grades. But when her twin sister Bella moves to Forks, everything changes. Her best friend Jacob, who she has had a crush on for years, starts to take an interest in Bella, but it's when the mysterious Cullens take notice in the twins, both of their lives are put on the line.
1. That's When I'll Come Home

I was five years old when my dad told me why I didn't have a mom. He said she left when I was three months old and that she took my sister, Bella, with her. He said that mom thought it would be best if I stayed in Forks with him but no amount of sugar coating could cover up that I was the twin my mother didn't want. Not long after he told me I had a twin, she started to visit Forks every summer for a month and I would go to Phoenix for the next month. Since we were practically identical, we would play tricks on dad, pretending to be each other. After we got a little older, dad started taking us the reservation and introduced us to Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black, who were the kids of his best friend Billy Black.

Like our mom, eventually Bella got sick of being in Forks and threw a tantrum that ensured that she wouldn't have to visit anymore. Instead, the three of us went to California. I guess she didn't like the cold. To get back at her, I decided I didn't have to go to hot and sweaty Phoenix if she didn't have to come here. After that, we drifted apart, I loved Forks, the snow, the trees and the quiet, but she wanted nothing to do with it. We even stopped looking alike, to me at least. Sure we both still had brown hair and brown eyes, but her nose was more slender than mine and my face was slightly rounder. With Bella gone, I started to hang out with Jacob more and more. Even though he was a few years younger than me, we had a lot in common. We both loved old cars and action movies and we also like being outside. Dad was thrilled that I like being down at the res so much, even though it was sometimes difficult for me to get there. So when I turned 16, Jake and I fixed up Billy's old Chevy truck and my dad bought it.

Since the car radio was busted beyond repair, I drove to school in silence, unless I was giving my rather chatty friend Kaitlyn a ride. But since I wasn't today, the only noise was the rain pelting the window.

"Vee!" Kaitlyn shrieked as I got out of the truck, into the pouring rain.

"Hey Kate." I greeted half-heartedly. As she rambled on, I pretended to listen, but instead my focus was on the cars entering the parking lot. I rolled my eyes as the family got out of their expensive cars and began to strut toward the school. The Cullens moved to Forks two years ago and they never talk to anybody. Dr. Cullen was actually really nice when we had met when he treated my broken arm from falling out of a tree last summer. It was a mystery to me how someone as kind as him could have such stuck up children. As they walked, more like floated up the stairs, I couldn't help but notice how one of the boys turned and looked at me before following his siblings inside.

"Earth to Veronica?" Kaitlyn groaned. "You're not listening to a word I say, are you?"

"Not really, no." I laughed, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Too busy checking out the perfects?" She joked and I snorted at her stupid nickname for the Cullens.

"Nobody's perfect Kaitlyn." I sighed. "Not even the Cullens."

"Whatever. There's something up with them and you know it."

"Yeah… they're a bunch of rich kids who think that no one's here is good enough to speak to." I looked around at my fellow students, most were either making out or wrestling each other. "I don't really blame them." The two of us walked toward the school, using our coats as umbrellas. The first few periods were as boring as ever, but I couldn't help but notice one of the Cullens, Alice I think, kept staring at me. I waved awkwardly at her and to my surprise, she smiled and waved back.

During lunch was even weirder. It was just Kate and me since our other friend Ben had strep throat. It felt like someone was watching me, and it wasn't that creep Mike Newton either. It was Alice. She didn't look at me with hostility or anything like that. She just seemed genuinely curious.

"Is it just me, or are the Cullens acting strangely social today?" I wondered out loud. Kate shook her head.

"They seem just as snobbish today as they were yesterday to me." She took a bite out of her apple. The blonde boy, Jasper, grabbed Alice's hand and she turned her attention to him. Kate gagged. "God, that's disgusting. No one around here is good enough so they resort to dating each other."

"They're adopted Sam, it's not like they're actually related."

"Still." She took another bite. "It's weird." I gave one last glance to their table before picking up my books and going to class.

* * *

"And she was just staring at me like I was some mystery for her to solve." I said, taking a drink of my soda.

"Or like you were something to eat." Jacob teased. I punched his arm. "Ow! What was that for."

"That was for bringing up that legend you're always going on about." I laughed. "The Cold Ones." I added in a terrible impression of his voice."

"Don't diss Quileute legends. It's a part of our history." Jacob gasped, pretending to be offended. We clinked our Sprite cans together stared down at the beach, our legs hanging over the side of the cliff above the roaring waves. My phone buzzed and I looked down at a text from my dad and groaned.

"Gotta head home early, says dad says he has something he needs to tell me." I stood up, Jake following. We walked back to his house where my truck was parked.

"Tell Charlie hi for me." Jake yelled as I backed out of the drive way.

"Will do!" I replied, shouting out of the car window. "Oh, and don't forget, you promised to help me fix the radio!"

"Come by next week and I'll have the parts!" His form grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared in the trees. The drive home from the rez was one of my favorites. The deep forests on one side and the beach on the other. It was calming to simply drive and not have to worry about anything for a half hour. When I got home however and saw my dad waiting for me on the porch, worry settled in.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, slamming the car door.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." He mumbled, standing up and crushing me in a hug.

"Woah," I gasped. My dad wasn't really a touchy feely person, so hugs were a rare occurrence. "What did you need to tell me." I wondered once I pulled away.

"Renee and Phil are moving away from Phoenix." He started.

"Okay?" What did this have to do with us?

"Well, Bella wanted to be able to settle down for high school."

"I still don't understand."

"She's moving to Forks to live with us." He grinned, but I just stood there, staring open mouthed at him. "You two are finally going to get to spend some time together."

"That's great, dad." I lied. It wasn't that I didn't love my sister, I did. But it had always just been me and my dad. No sister or mother, just us. Now it would be me, dad...and her. The two of us went inside and I cooked up some soup for dinner.

After dinner I helped dad move another bed into my room that I would start sharing with Bella. Once we figured out how to make two beds fit in the room, dad went downstairs to watch tv and I practiced my guitar. I had started playing when I was a fifth grader and since then I couldn't stop, same thing with art. Whenever I had some free time, I was strumming away on guitar or sketching the woods outside my window. Before long, my fingers were numb and red from playing, so I decided to call it a night.

 _The trees all looked the same. Every twist and turn I took only led me to the same spot. The leaves under my feet crackled under my feet and I held my sweatshirt over my head to keep the rain out of my face._

" _Veronica!" Someone shouted. I followed the sound of their voice until something white rushed past me and I froze. I tried to see through the pitch blackness of the night, but it was impossible with the pouring rain. "Veronica help me!" I stepped forward, but a freezing hand grabbed my wrist. My breath quickened and I fought, but their grip was too strong._

" _No need to be afraid." They whispered, their lips grazing my ear. "This won't hurt at all." Something sharp dug into my neck and I screamed._

I woke up with someone shaking my shoulders. I looked up at my dad and sighed with relief.

"You' better get up or you'll be late to school." He said, stepping away from my bed. "I'm picking up Bella at the airport today, so we'll probably be back by the time you get home." He started to leave but stopped. "Oh, and Veronica."

"Yes dad." I yawned.

"You're going to have to share the truck." He left and I fell back on the bed with a groan. Sharing my room I could deal with, but I would not share my truck. I got dress and quickly grabbed an apple for breakfast before heading out the door. Since Kaitlyn only got to drive her mom's Honda every other day, I picked her up at her house and gave her a ride. She was talking about some boy she was talking to when I interrupted her.

"Do you remember my sister Bella?" I asked abruptly.

"You have a sister?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, she lives with my mom. Or she _lived_ with my mom. She's moving to Forks."

"Oh my god, that's great!" Kate beamed. "When is she moving here?"

"My dad's picking her up today, actually. Anyway, I'm going to have to give her rides to school too, so it'll be a little cramped. And my dad said that I had to sh-" just saying it made me sick, "share the truck." Kate gasped.

"No. Whatever will you do?" She mocked. I punched her arm. "It's just a truck Vee, a rather crappy one at that."

"Well I guess if it's so bad, you won't be wanting rides anymore. Have fun walking twelve blocks in the snow." I joked as the small snowflakes turned into clumps.

"No no, I think this car has grown on me." She shivered at the idea of walking in this weather and looking through her purse for her phone. I carefully pulled into the parking lot, other cars going too fast and skidding on the icy road.. Of course the stupid silver volvo pulled into a parking spot with ease. Edward got out of the car and sent me an inquisitive look.

" _What do they want._ " I thought.

"What do who want?" Kate asked, looking up from her search. She looked at Edward. "Oh… maybe he likes you. He is the only one in their little cult that doesn't date his siblings."

"How did you-" I was cut off my hands slamming on the window. We both screamed. "Ben!" I shrieked. He laughed uncontrollably as I got out of the truck.

"Aw, you guys are the jumpiest people I know." I smacked the back of his head.

"Not funny!" Kate huffed, hitting him as well. He wiped off the snow sticking to his glasses.

"I thought you had strep." I said as we walked into the school.

"Apparently my mom over reacted… shocker." He shook off the white flecks from his coat and put it in his locker. "I just had a bad cough." He glanced over my shoulder. "Don't look now, but your boyfriend is on his way over here." I turned around and saw Mike waltzing towards us and I ran in the other direction, running right into something big and hard. My books fell out of my hands but were swooped up in an instant. I looked up and found black eyes.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm really excited to share this story with you and I really hope you like it! Not really one for an author's note, so just leave reviews and let me know what you think and if you want to see more.**


	2. Coming Out of My Cage

"Sorry, didn't see you there," I laughed until I realized who the boy was. "Thanks." I said nervously, the blonde boy handing me my books. "You're… Jasper, right?" He nodded, but looked uncomfortable. He was so still I could have mistaken him for a statue and he looked at me with such intensity I stepped back. A petite brunette stepped between us.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's not feeling well." Alice chirped, taking Jasper's hand and giving him a reassuring smile before grinning smiling brightly at me. "I'm Alice."

"I know- I mean, we have a few classes together." I mentally slapped myself.

"You're Veronica!" She exclaimed. Jasper smiled lovingly at her enthusiastic nature and looked at her like she was the only girl on earth. "You're the one with those amazing sketches of the mountains on your notebooks."

"That's me." I blushed. I didn't think anyone noticed my drawings. The bell rang.

"I'll see you in English!" Alice smiled and the two of them went to class.

"Oh. My. God." Kate exclaimed. "You just rammed into Jasper Hale."

"I know." I muttered breathlessly. Both of their eyes were black- no, no they weren't, it was just the lighting… I think.

"And Alice Cullen actually talked to you." She gasped.

"I know. Bella's moving to Forks, a Cullen actually spoke to me, the world's going mad." The three of us laughed and ran to class. Every class was more uneventful than the last, then again, I loathed every one except for English, where Alice sat next to me and we talked about our favorite books. Her eyes were still dark and cold, despite her warm and friendly demeanor.

"I'm a bit of a romantic." I admitted as the teacher started his lecture.

"Me too. There's just something about true love that just makes every book worth reading." She beamed with a thoughtful sigh. I thought back to the way Jasper looked at her, silently wishing I had someone to look at me like that. Someone like Jacob. I quickly shook my head of the idea.

Lunch was even more awkward than yesterday, with almost all of the Cullen's casting glances at our table, Edward being the most often. I was officially annoyed.

"God, why can't he just leave me alone?" I thought and immediately he turned his head away. Quickly after that, him and his family gracefully walked out of the cafeteria. I shivered, beginning to believe Kate. Something was definitely up with them.

Biology was the only class I had with Edward and he avoided my hard gaze, so I took the seat next to him. I was determined to know what his problem was. But every time I opened my mouth, the words were stuck in my throat.

"Sit somewhere else." A voice hissed through my mind.

"Excuse me?" I whispered angrily at him. He looked at me with fierce curiosity. Then I realized he didn't say it out loud. We stared at each other and I found interest, and maybe even fear in his eyes. "What the hell?" The bell rang and he quickly stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Hey!" I shouted, chasing after him through the hallway now flooding with students. "Edward wait!" Ben stepped in front of me.

"Okay, so Kate thinks that I'm crazy, but I've been thinking about asking Jessica to the Prom."

"That isn't for another like three months." Kate interrupted. I tried to push past the two of them, looking over Ben's shoulder, but Edward had disappeared. I groaned and glared at my best friends.

"I was trying to talk to someone." I said through gritted teeth. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Edward?" She scoffed. "That's why you were chasing him."

"Guys, can we please talk about something actually important, like my prom date or lack thereof?" Ben whined. He'd been in love with Jessica Stanley for the past five years of our lives, and he hasn't let us forget it.

"She wants to go with Mike, you know that right?" I crossed my arms, giving up on finding Edward.

"You don't know that." Ben snapped. Kate and I pointedly looked at Jessica and her friends. Jess was walking so close to Mike, it was hard to see where she ended and he started. We both turned back to Ben. His shoulders sagged a little. "I've heard he's gay." He muttered.

"Keep dreaming my friend." Kate sighed, patting him on the shoulder dramatically. "Speaking of evil forest creatures-" Ben scowled, "I can't make it this weekend. My mom says I have to visit my aunt in Seattle for her birthday."

"Kate!" I moaned, "You know Charlie won't like me going camping with a bunch of teenage guys, even if he does know them."

"Make that one less teenage guy," Ben grimaced.

"Seriously?" I griped.

"Yup. Dad says he actually wants to spend some quality time with me this weekend and take me to a baseball game."

"So you're both just gonna ditch me?" They both wrapped their arms around my shoulder as I pouted.

After school, I dropped Kate off at her house and nervously drove back to mine, hoping that dad wasn't back yet. But sure enough, when I turned the corner, the sheriff's car was in the driveway. I slammed the car door behind me, but my feet wouldn't take another step.

"She's just my sister. The one that Renee wanted. But that's not her fault, even if she is a brat for deciding Forks wasn't good enough." I mumbled. "Until now." I took a few deep breaths and realized that I was stalling. I summoned all of my courage and marched into the house, finding dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey." He greeted, looking up from the baseball game on TV. "Bell's upstairs in your guys' room." I sat down next to him, pretending to be interested in the game. He raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna go see her?" He wondered.

"Oh- yeah." I stood up, but slowly made my way up the stairs. When I entered my room, I saw a laptop on my desk and an almost mirror image of me looking through my sketch book. I guess we looked more alike than I thought. "What are you doing?" I asked and she jumped, dropping my drawings on the floor.

"God, you scared me." Bella bent over and picked up my sketches and I took them from her, putting them on the shelf. "You-you're really good." She muttered.

"Thanks." I said skeptically. "Why were you going through my stuff?"

"I was unpacking and I saw the book and I opened it-" She stumbled.

"Forget it, it's no big deal." I sat down on my bed and she sat down on hers. Neither of us said a word. "How's Renee?" I wondered, breaking the silence.

"She's good, happy…" Bella's voice trailed off. My phone buzzed and I looked down at a text from Jake.

 **The me and the guys are packing up for the trip. Don't forget the tent.**

I groaned, smacking my forehead.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Jake and I go on a camping trip with a few friends few times a year. I was supposed to get a new tent since the other one tore with all the snow." I stood up, grabbing my keys.

"Do you want me to come?"

"You want to?" I scoffed. "The store isn't exactly a tourist attraction. Plus, I was planning to just head over to the rez afterwards."

"Sure.I should get used to getting around." I shrugged and she followed me downstairs.

"You two have to promise not to do the clothes changing thing you used to do when you were little. I'm going to have enough trouble telling you apart as it is." Dad chuckled as the two of us came down the stairs.

"We don't look that much alike." Bella and I responded at the same time.

"No saying stuff at the same time either. It's just creepy."

"Sorry." We said again.

"I'm serious!" Dad laughed, and I joined him. Bella just stood there awkwardly. "Why don't you two go down to the rez and see Jake. I'm sure he'd be excited to see you again Bell."

"We're actually heading over there now after I get some stuff for tonight." I said, stealing some popcorn from the bowl in his lap.

"Actually Vee, I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to go on this trip." Dad stood in front of us.

"Dad, we only go three times a year." I whined.

"I know, but there was an animal attack and I don't want anything-"

"There's gonna be four of us, we'll be fine. Plus, you know that Jake won't let anything happen."

"Wait, four?

"Ben and Kate can't make it." I sighed. "But it'll be fine. I'll have Quil and Embry, and Jake. It's not like I'm going by myself."

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in defeat. "But I want Bella to go with you. You should introduce her to your friends. Besides, I don't want you in the middle of the woods with three guys."

"I don't really-" Bella started.

"Fine, she can come." I huffed.

"No, really it's okay. I-" I dragged Bella out the door before she could finish. The drive to Newton's Olympic Outfitters was silent besides the barely audible drone of the radio. It talked about the animal attack and how there was one person dead. I shuttered.

"Guess dad was right." I said, but Bella just stared out the window. We went inside and I groaned as soon as I saw who was working the register.

"Veronika!" Mike called, stopping dead when he saw Bella. "Um…"

"I have twin." I muttered, looking around for a decent sized tent.

"I knew that." He lied, leaning against a rack of skies and knocking them over. I rolled my eyes and picked up the tent, trying to ignore Mike's stares at my chest, as well as Bella's as I paid.

"He seems… nice." Bella said once we got back in the truck.

"If you like stuck up perverts, then he is the one for you." I scoffed. I pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive to the reservation. After a while, I couldn't bare the silence anymore. "What do you think of Forks? Think you can survive without the sun?"

"It's small and cold… but I think I'll live." To my surprise, she actually smiled.

"There it is. There's the grin I've been looking for." I laughed and she rolled her eyes, but laughed as well. With her in the car, the drive to the rez seemed shorter, time passing quickly as we talked about everything from movies to bands.

Jake, Embry, and Quil were outside, stuffing food into bags. I hopped out of the truck first, Embry and Quil attacking me with a crushing hug.

"Guys, come one, you're embarrassing me." I joked, shoving the off. Bella closed the car door and their eyes went wide.

"'Bella?" Jake exclaimed.

"Bella who- who's Bella?" Embry asked, him and Quil looking desperately confused.

"This is my sister."

"Woah… you two look exactly-" Quil started, but I cut him off.

"We really don't."

"Have you looked in the mirror Vee. You two are identical." Jake added, wrapping his arms around Bella. She looked extremely uncomfortable. He pulled away and threw a bag in the back of the truck. "Well, we already packed a ton of food and our clothes."

"Bell and I will have to pick ours up after dinner." Bella gave me a look so I clarified. "The guys and I always grab a bite at the diner before we leave."

"What are we waiting for?" Embry exclaimed, hopping in the truck bed. "I'm starving let's go!" I helped Jake put the rest of the stuff in the back before the five of us headed out, the three guys sitting and hollering in the back.

For dinner everyone had a round of burgers and fries and the guys teased Bella for being so pale.

"Sorry Bella, Veronica already has the award for whitest person in town." Embry teased and I smacked the back of his head. We we all got ice cream and pie and then we drove back to the house so Bell and I could get our clothes while dad threatened the guys in case they got any ideas.

"Is he always like this?" Bella wondered as dad clicked on of his shotguns into place, trying to act tough and scary.

"Yeah, but he doesn't mean anything by it." We went upstairs and grabbed what we needed.

"Remember, I know exactly how to tell whether or not someone has been drinking, so keep it sober." Dad warned.

"I'm the older one dad, if anyone's the bad influence, it's me." I joked, lightly kissing his cheek. Bella gave him an awkward side hug.

"I'll see you guys on Sunday. Don't be late."

"We won't." I promised, following Jake outside. "Surprise piggy back ride- go!" I shouted, jumping on his back. He carried me to the truck before setting me down so I could drive. Bella got in the passenger seat, looking nervous. "You're not much of a camper, are you." She shook her head and I laughed. "Don't worry, the only thing out there is bears, and they usually don't attack groups. If it makes you feel better, you can carry the bear spray." One of the guys shouted and she jumped, causing me to snicker. "Trust me, nothing happens in this town." _That's why mom left._ I added in my head before starting the drive into the forest.

* * *

 **It feels like forever since I posted and I am so sorry for that. Starting high school takes up a lot of time, plus I have some other writing projects I'm working on. I really hope you guys like this, I am super excited to write the camping trip. Let me know what you think! Again, I really hope you guys enjoy reading this fic, and I hope you want to see more!**


	3. When the Full Moon Turns White

The sun had just begun to set over the trees when we reached our camping spot. It was near a small lake surrounded by pines and mountains. The boys jumped out of the back and started setting up the tents while Bella and I unpacked the food. The cold wind picked up a little and she shivered. I took of my giant coat dad had bought me for my birthday two years ago.

"Here, this will keep you warm." I tried to hand it to her but she shook her head.

"Won't you freeze?" Her teeth chattered when she talked.

"Nah, I've got the human heater's over there to keep me warm." I tilted my head towards the guys, who were only wearing sweatshirts and jeans. "I swear, those three never get cold." She half smiled and took the coat. She quickly put it on and almost instantly stopped shivering. "So how do you feel about school on monday?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It sucks being the new girl."

"Yeah," I nodded thoughtfully. "Don't worry though. People here are harmless. Even Mike is a pretty hands off kind of guy." I thought for a moment. "But that's probably because dad's the sheriff." We both laughed.

"And he knows that if he touches either of you, he'll get a beat down next time he comes down to La Push." Jake added, resting his chin on the top of my head. I went to the back of the truck and grabbed my water bottle and took a drink.

"Come on guys, he doesn't seem so bad." Bella defended.

"Are you kidding?" I said, nearly spitting out my drink all over Jake. "He's literally your average class-a douche."

"I mean, if he's so average, then how can he be that bad?"

"Fair point." The three of us moved over to the side of the lake where Quil and Embry were throwing rocks into the water. "He's not as bad as the Cullens." I stated, taking a seat on the dry leaves.

"The Cullens?" Bella wondered, sitting next to me, Jake and the other guys doing the same.

"Only the creepiest family in town." Embry started.

"Creepy doesn't even begin to cover the Cullens." Jake said and noticed me start to shiver pulling me closer to him, his body giving out unnatural amounts of heat.

"They're this super stuck up bunch of kids at our school. Dr. Cullen is actually super nice, and I've heard his wife is too. But they have all of these kids that they adopted, and they don't talk to anyone at our school." I thought for a second and remembered something I had been planning to tell the guys. "Wait, I completely forgot, today when I was walking down the hallway, I ran into one of them."

"And you survived?" Jake gasped sarcastically.

"Shush. Anyway, it was Jasper, he's the one who always kind of looks like he's in pain just by being around everyone. That's not the crazy part. Alice, his girlfriend-" Bella shot me a look, "I know it's weird, but hey they're not technically brother and sister- Alice started talking to me. She was like, really nice, it was scary." I decided to keep the whole hearing-people's-thoughts-thing to myself.

"See, maybe they're not so bad either." Bella piped up, throwing a rock into the lake herself.

"Keep dreaming Bella. They're still a bunch of spoiled brats," I took another drink of my water. The night passed quickly, and before long, we were all ready to get some sleep before our hike tomorrow. Bella slept in the tent, but the boys and I decided to break out the sleeping bags and sleep under the stars since it was a relatively warm night. I had forgotten to get my coat back so I buried myself in my sleeping bag, causing Jake to laugh and wrap his warm arms around me. He slept like a rock. A very loud, snoring rock. But I didn't mind. I looked up at the millions of stars and started to sketch in the notebook I always kept in my sleeping bag. I had just finished the tips of the trees when something in front of me caught my eye. I nearly screamed. It was pale and its eyes were dark, but almost glowed in the dark. It was Jasper Hale. I scrambled out of my sleeping bag and grabbed a flashlight, shining it on the spot that he stood, but only found the trees.

"Come on Vee," I whispered to myself. "There's nothing there." But I knew that was a lie. Looking back down at a fast asleep Jake and an unbothered tent, I took a deep breath before grabbing some bear spray and dashing into the woods, cautiously but quick. No matter where I looked, all I could see was branches and leaves. I wasn't even sure why I kept going, I should've turned back to the campsite, back to Jake. But, of course, the inner detective in me kept going. I knew that I saw something.

A sudden red blur flashed in front of me and I froze. I grabbed for the bear spray but stopped when a freezing hand grabbed my wrist. I screamed, but my mouth was covered by another cold hand.

"Do not be afraid." A voice cooed. It was so smooth and sweet, I felt calm for a split second until I saw another person standing in front of me. Her hair looked like fire against her snow like skin.

"Aw, but it's so much more fun when the run." She grinned and a tall blond man appeared next to her with impossible speed. They both started coming towards me and I fought against the person holding me until I felt something sharp in my neck and then in my wrists. My screams stopped in my throat as my veins seemed to catch on fire, tears immediately filling my eyes from the pain. There was a loud growl and the three attackers looked up.

"There's only one, we could take him." The blond one spat. Several more hisses came from around us.

"There's more than one James. Let's go." The dark skinned one at my neck whispered and the three disappeared. I collapsed, but fell into someone's arms.

"Oh my god, is she alive?" A small voice gasped. I knew that voice. It was Alice.

"I don't know, but we have to get the venom out of her system." The one holding me up said, they're voice seemingly calm, but holding panic. "Quickly."

"Carlisle, I can't-"

"You have to try. I'll make sure you don't hurt her. Now Alice." I felt another sharp pain and cried out.

"Shh, it's alright." A woman caressed my face, her smile kind, but her golden eyes filled with fear. The sound of more people surrounding us was the last thing I heard before blackness flooded my eyes.

* * *

"You shouldn't have brought her here." Someone hissed, the sound of footsteps pacing the floor followed.

"We couldn't just leave her to die, Rosalie." Another, who I recognized as Dr. Cullen argued.

"Why couldn't you take her to the hospital?"

"There wasn't time. We had to act quickly before-" He was cut off by someone else.

"She's awake." Edward. My eyes flickered open and took in the scene in front of me. The room was bright, the cloudy sky dimming the light pouring in from the wall of windows. My limbs felt like they were laced with lead and my head pounded.

"Is she okay?" Alice's face appeared above me and I groaned.

"Yeah, she's okay." Edward answered. It took all of my energy to try to stand up.

"Woah woah woah, take it easy." Alice steadied me and sat me back down on the sofa.

"You gave us quite the scare." Dr. Cullen sighed. "You're lucky to have survived." I looked down at the bandages on my wrists and felt the one on my neck. "That bear could have killed you. It's a good thing we found you when we did."

"Wait, bear?" I asked, trying to remember what happened, but most things were a blur. There was one thing I remembered, the red hair and the sickly sweet voice telling me not to be afraid. "I wasn't attacked by a bear."

"Things like this will often cause you to imagine things, have visions of things that aren't really there." Dr. Cullen explained, but something told me he was lying. A more important thought came to my mind before I could dwell on the cause of my injuries.

"Oh my god Jacob and Bella." I exclaimed. "And my dad, they must be freaking out."

"We called Charlie as soon as we brought you here. As for your friends and your sister, Emmett and Esme went to go find them this morning. We're planning to meet them at the hospital so you can get more medical care, I'm afraid your wounds will need more attention." Carlisle cast Edward a look and Edward nodded, leaving the room, taking Rosalie- who was still glaring at me- with him. Alice helped me up and walked me to Carlisle's car. She sat next to me in the back seat, which alone was almost the size of my closet. Alice tried to take my mind off of everything by talking about fashion and the latest assignment in English. But I couldn't stop thinking about those people. Memories slowly came back to me, but I assumed it was just like Dr. Cullen said, that I was imagining it. But that didn't make it seem any less real.

When we finally got to the hospital, I sighed when I saw almost four police cars in the parking lot, all around the sheriff's. Alice and Dr. Cullen helped me out of the car, but I was pretty much able to walk into the hospital by myself, despite how dizzy it made me.

"Oh thank god," My dad raced over to us and crushed me in a hug. I winced. "Sorry," he released a little, but kept one hand tight around my arm and the other touching my cheek. He tilted my head slightly, looking at the bandage on my neck. "What happened?" he asked Dr. Cullen, pulling me in for another small hug, his hand holding the back of my head.

"We believe it was a bear, but it was hard to see in the dark. She must have wandered away from the campsite." The door opened and Jake, Bella and the other guys came rushing in.

"Where is she, is she okay?" Jake looked around frantically until he saw Charlie holding me. "Oh my god." Dad broke away, only for me to be engulfed in Jake's arms. Bella looked at me with relief before giving dad an awkward hug and saying that she was fine. Alice tensed up and stared off into space. Dr. Cullen glanced at her with a worried expression but walked up to the front desk and asked if they could find someone to take a look at me.

"This is why you guys shouldn't have gone." Dad said as soon as Jake let go of me. "Why did you leave the site anyway?"

"I-I thought I saw…" I thought of the dark eyes and pale, dead-like skin. "Something."

"So you wake me up." Jake huffed. "Instead of going off by yourself with a measly can of bear spray!"

"Jake's right Vee, what in the hell were you thinking?" Dad agreed. I noticed how tired he looked. Dad always let these kind of things tear him up, like it was all somehow his fault.

"I don't- I don't know." My eyes welled up with tears and dad sighed, wrapping his arms around me again, placing a kiss on the side of my head.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"They say they're ready for you," Dr. Cullen gave me a small smile and dad shook his hand.

"Thanks for everything, really." Dad glanced at me then back at the doctor. "I don't even want to think about what would've happened-"

"You're very welcome Sheriff. But it was Edward that found her." I froze. _Edward_.

"Then please tell him how grateful we are." Dad gave the doctor's hand one last shake before turning back to me.

"Will do." Dr. Cullen looked at me. "Just try not to have anymore late night forest adventures, right Veronica." The way he looked at me told me that he meant it, but not in the way it sounded. He didn't want whatever attacked me to get to me again.

"Right," I smiled and played along. Another doctor began to usher us towards a room and I got one last glance at Alice, who was looking back at me, grinning and waving. I waved back and looked at my wrists. Just a moment ago she seemed like she was in a trance and now she was perfectly fine.

" _Somethings coming._ " Alice's voice rang out in my head. I craned my head back to look at her, but she was in deep conversation with Carlisle. The two cast me a look before walking out the door into the dreary morning. It was then that I made up my mind. Kaitlyn was right, something was definitely up with the Cullens. And I was going to find out what it was.

* * *

 **The plot thickens... if I'm being honest though, her getting attacked wasn't even part of my original plan. They were just gonna go camping. But then I got the idea and I feel like this is the point where things will start to change. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but let me know what you think of this chapter and where you think the story is going. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
